All That He Wants
by MademoiselleTalya
Summary: For the Left 4 Dead kink meme. A Hunter saves Ellis from a Smoker, and he decides to adopt it as his pet, making a certain survivor jealous with an interesting end. Lemon, NickxHunterxEllis.


This is a kinda short, but fun story I wrote for the Left 4 Dead kink meme. At first it was a random idea but then it got interesting, so I decided to post it here and see if you guys liked it.

Warning, yeah. It's yaoi, has a sexy smut scene and a threesome, NickxHunterxEllis. So if you don't like it, eh, don't read it? But hey, if you give it a chance, cheers ~ Hope you enjoy it!

----

"You just can't go on your own, can you?"

Ellis looked up from his bandaged wrist, to the man that was talking to him. Nick wiped the sweat off his forehead, looking straight down the road they were following, instead of looking to his companion.

"Well, we're 'sposed to be a team, ain't we?" Ellis replied, smiling when looking back at Coach and Rochelle, who were following them, a bit far. The young woman waved at him, while Coach muttered something along the lines of 'don't distract the boy'. "You can't go ahead an' separate from us, Nick! Som'thing could've happened to you!"

"But it didn't. It happened to_ you**,**_ Overalls, and _I_ was the one that had to save your ass." Nick said then, still looking straight ahead instead of Ellis. The younger man frowned at this, ashamed, while checking his bandages again.

"T'was just a little scratch, anyway…"

Conversation died from there, Nick refusing to answer anything apart from 'yes', 'no', or 'shut up', making Ellis eventually give up trying to talk with him. He wished he could break down the older man's defenses, just to get to know each other, share stories, just to know _anything _about the mysterious yet attractive man. Everyone had shared stories so far, even Rochelle had her night telling about some crazy things she witnessed as a reporter, and Coach always had nice words and hopeful stories that cheered them up when they were feeling down.

But Nick was Nick. Sarcastic, well-dressed Nick. But just _that_.

It shouldn't really matter that much, Ellis thought, as he looked around the little alleyways in search for maybe a useful melee weapon, or some ammo. But it did, it frustrated him to no end. He wanted to know Nick, to get _closer _to him… But then again, why did it matter that much? Why didn't he feel like that when it was Rochelle the one shying away from the questions?

"Shit." He said, under his breath, trying to force a door open. He couldn't even focus with all those thoughts in his head. Finally pushing it with his shoulder, the door opened; Ellis' eyes widening when he saw, at the end of the corridor, the saferoom door.

He was too busy cheering and congratulating himself for the finding to notice the shadow moving in a corner, crawling slowly towards him. Ellis saw him then, and before he could scream at his teammates for help, something caught him from behind - a tongue.

"A-Augh! Help!" He tried to scream, the tongue quickly making its way around his throat to prevent him from alerting his teammates about the Smoker - and the Hunter!

Luckily for him, said Hunter leaped and landed on him, using his claws to cut the tongue and free Ellis from the death-grip. The Smoker didn't even have the time to hide, for Nick had already shot him and turned him into green smoke. The gambler was about to shoot the Hunter, too, but Ellis sat up and stopped him, getting in the way of his aim.

"W-Wait, man! Wait! The little guy saved me!"

"So?" Nick raised an eyebrow, moving his shotgun to aim at the Hunter again, who stood there, sitting by Ellis' side.

"What? Don't!"

"What is going on here?" Rochelle joined them, Coach following close behind, lifting his rifle when spotting the Hunter.

"Wait, guys, c'mon! This little guy just saved me from that Smoker!" Ellis said, standing up, the Hunter hiding behind his legs. "And he ain't tryin' to harm any of us."

"But… Uh, sweetie, it's a Hunter." Rochelle tried to explain, for the first time failing to find the correct words.

"But he saved me."

"Bullshit, Ellis, get out of the way so I can kill it." Nick spat, holding his shotgun in place. Coach lowered his weapon, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, guess the thing ain't gonna hurt us. Saferoom's right there, let's go already."

Ellis smiled at the older man, while Rochelle ran to the red door, apparently just noticing it. Nick glared at Ellis, shotgun still held tightly, following Rochelle with Coach.

"Thanks, buddy." The young man paid no attention to the general disapproval, and patted the infected on the head - Curiously, it reacted to his touch, even nuzzling his hand after it. Ellis blinked, and was about to repeat the action, when Coach's loud voice made him follow to the saferoom.

"Told you you can't go on your own." Nick said once Ellis had settled down against the door, shrugging at him.

Later that night, Ellis woke up to the sound of soft scratching, right next to him. He sat up; rubbing his eyes, and saw everyone else sleeping peacefully, as always. But then - there was the scratching again, a bit louder, behind him. He stood up to peek out of the saferoom door, through the bars, and found the same Hunter sitting in front of it, scratching again.

Before any rational thought could warn him about what he was going to do, Ellis opened the door slowly, and motioned for the Hunter to get in. After closing the door, he patted him in the head, and as he expected, the infected tilted his head, making a weird noise. Was it purring? Ellis didn't know, but found it adorable anyway.

"Shh. Don't wake up the others, 'kay?" He whispered, sitting again against the door. He lied down on the ground, adjusting the health kit he used as a pillow, looking at the other survivors. What if he woke up the next day and found one hurt, or _dead_, because of his fault? For letting in a Hunter? He shivered, and was about to reconsidering his idea, when he saw the Hunter on his fours walking towards him, lying on the floor and resting his head on Ellis' thigh. Right then the youngest of the team smiled, hearing again the purring. He trusted his instincts more than anything else. They never failed him.

The next days were more than awkward.

After a heated argument with Nick, that included dealing with him walking ahead from the group in numerous times, Ellis finally managed to convince his teammates that the little Hunter, who he liked to call 'his' Hunter, wouldn't really hurt them. Proof was that they actually slept with him in the saferoom. And ironically, that was the reason why all the discussions started.

Days later, Ellis was proud of himself while watching his Hunter leap at the infected faster than any bullet. He could smell Tanks from far away, learning to communicate especially with Ellis via tugs at his pant leg, pats on the thighs, and things like that. Still, aside from that, the moments he liked the most was resting, or walking through the endless streets with the infected by his side. They slept together in every saferoom, cuddling, using each other as a pillow, even hugging. He had missed the affection so much he found himself often lifting the Hunter and carrying him around, when the infected was too tired. Rochelle eventually found the relationship 'cute' in a way, talking with Coach about how Ellis needed love so much he had to find it on this particular pet, Coach agreeing as long as said pet didn't harm anyone. Nick never agreed, though. He constantly kicked around the Hunter, saying it was stealing his kills, or getting in the way. Both Rochelle and Coach couldn't understand his hate towards their new ally, but they doubted Nick's patience would last any longer.

That was the case that night.

"He saved you."

Nick pressed his temple with one finger, trying not to lose it. Ellis was standing right next to him, the survivors comfortably settled in the saferoom, and the subject of the discussion lying on top of an old sleeping back, whimpering every now and then.

"I feel something scratching my back, I turn around and I see a fucking Hunter behind me. What, you think my first reaction would be to hug him? Shit, I didn't think you were _that _dumb." The gambler said, trying to keep his voice at a normal tone. Still, the words hurt Ellis, who narrowed his eyes. Rochelle was about to stand up and make Nick apologize, but Coach stopped her, shaking his head.

"Let the kids solve their problems, yeah?"

"Fine…"

"But it was a zombie, Nick! A zombie my Hunter killed before he could do any more harm to you!" Ellis snapped then, and after receiving nothing but a shrug from Nick, he turned around and sat next to the Hunter, checking his face, where he had an ugly mark courtesy of Nick's shotgun. "Screw this, man. Ever since I met my Hunter you've been actin' like a dick. More than the usual." The young man added, lifting the Hunter in his arms and walking upstairs.

"Ellis, wait… What if…?" Rochelle called, but Ellis turned around and changed his expression to a smile just for her.

"I'll be okay, Ro'; I ain't alone." She smiled back at him, and after hearing the door in the second floor closing, Rochelle changed to rant-mode in seconds.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"Oh, come on…" Nick rolled his eyes, sighing. "You have to be kidding, Rochelle."

"I'm not. Ellis had a point. And what did you do? You just came and called him dumb! I don't know what your problem is or what but you should really go up and apologize or I'll…"

From the second floor, Ellis could still hear Rochelle's voice, giggling at it. She was so…motherly. They were all like a big happy family, except for Nick, that is. The mere thought made him frown, sitting in the old mattress on the floor, being that and a lamp the only furniture in the room.

_He doesn't matter anyway_. Ellis thought, but deep inside he knew Nick _did _matter. Oh well, he still had his loyal Hunter, who was already sitting next to him, hugging his arm and nuzzling his neck. "Man, you surely know how to cheer me up, buddy…"

"Purr…" There it was again, that soft purring Ellis liked so much. He leaned into the Hunter's embrace, hugging him by the waist and playfully placing him on his lap, rubbing his nose against the infected's.

"Heh, you're full of lovin', aren't 'cha?" He giggled, letting his little 'pet' lick his cheek. It was just affection, right? Like a kiss in the cheek? That's what he thought. The Hunter was purring, now licking down to his neck, making Ellis tilt his head lightly. At first it tickled him, but then it suddenly got… more than just nice. The warm breath against his neck sent chills up and down his spine. He even ignored when the Hunter had stopped the soft, innocent licks, and started kissing him, his sharp teeth grazing his skin but never hurting him. Slowly, Ellis could see the hooded head going lower, nuzzling his chest and his stomach, until he reached his jeans. "H-Hey, what are you--A-Ah!"

The Hunter smirked up at him, rubbing Ellis' crotch through his jeans, with slow but strong strokes. The man shivered, dazed at the Hunter's actions. He couldn't think about anything but the growing pleasure, bucking his hips against the Hunter's hands, panting softly.

"Y-You… You sure are a l-lovin' one…" He stuttered, and the Hunter whimpered as an answer, stopping his fondling and looking up at Ellis. He didn't get what his 'pet' meant, or why was he whining. He just wanted him to keep going. "W-Why did you…?"

"Mhh…" The Hunter whimpered again, moving slightly back to stand on his four, nuzzling Ellis' abdomen. But then again, the man failed at noticing the way the Hunter lifted his hips, shaking slightly at the need.

Frustrated, the infected quickly pulled at Ellis' jeans, claws threatening the fabric. Ellis quickly undid his pants himself; he didn't need to walk around with ripped pants and underwear. He slowly pulled them down, a bit shyly, lifting his hips shortly to take both pieces of clothing off. He anxiously looked at the Hunter, shivering when he saw the infected lick his lips. The Hunter leaned down, giving a testing lick to the tip of Ellis' already hard member. As he expected, the human tensed, letting out a soft gasp. If Ellis needed some relief before he could give some 'affection' to him, well, it was worth it. Slowly, as always, he traced a line up the man's skin, from the shaft to the tip, earning a moan as a response. Now sure of what he was doing, the Hunter took the entire length in his mouth, sucking and rubbing him with his tongue, careful not to touch him with his teeth.

Ellis arched his back and moaned, trying to keep his voice down. It was a difficult task, though, because when the Hunter started bobbing his head up and down he felt like he was going to lose it right there. It felt amazing; the tongue caressing him along with the infected's lips movement, after so long without any sexual relief. It wasn't something that bothered him that much, but in that exact moment he realized how much he missed it. He started moving his hips up and down, wanting more of that delicious friction, even faster. He couldn't think of anything else but the pleasure, the sweating, and that familiar sensation building up in his lower stomach.

Downstairs, luckily, no one had heard Ellis' moans. They were still arguing about the matter at hand - or, better said, Rochelle was still arguing about it.

"Go." She repeated, eyes burning holes on Nick's head. "It's jealousy, and I know it, Nick. But he _doesn't_. That's why you'll walk up those stairs, and apologize."

"Who said it was jealousy?" Nick grumbled, tired of the topic. Him still in denial about the whole 'You're jealous because Ellis isn't paying that much attention to you anymore' theory Rochelle had developed was ridiculous. Coach couldn't help but laugh at Nick's tired and slightly blushed face.

"Oh, man. This just got from childish, to hilarious. Soon it'll be just pathetic, boy."

"I don't think it's funny." Nick mumbled, avoiding Rochelle's gaze on him.

"Go already!" She demanded, literally pushing Nick and dragging him to the stairs. The gambler blushed a bit more, staring up at the door at the end of the staircase.

"Uh, no."

"Then I'll go. And I'll tell him with nice details and…"

"Fine." Nick glared at Rochelle before she could add anything else, and the woman smiled in victory.

Nick walked up the stairs, each step seeming like a step closer to a cliff. He wasn't even sure if Rochelle was right, but he did find himself sometimes, at night, bitterly staring at Ellis and his silly 'pet' sleeping together, hugging each other. Just for that, he dared to open the door, walking into the dimly lit room and finding himself frozen once he closed the door and looked at what was happening inside.

"F-Fuck…"

Ellis had his head tilted back, his eyes closed, small beads of sweat glistening in the warm light. Lower down his body was the reason, of course - his Hunter. Nick could swear he had the urge to kill the little pestering thing somewhere in his mind, but right now all that was left of his brain was an aroused puddle. Of all things he surely wasn't expecting to find _this_.

The younger man was too lost on his trance to notice him, trying to move his hips even faster, feeling so close to the edge. His Hunter was so, so slow… It drove him crazy. He opened his eyes, giving him a pleading look when the infected took another pause to whimper and stare up at him.

"C-C'mon, buddy, I-I--" Halfway through his sentence, Ellis caught a glimpse of a certain white suit in the corner, making him forget absolutely everything he wanted and what he was going to say. "S-Shit! Nick!"

The Hunter turned around, now more than simply desperate to give Ellis the hint, and found _it_: That desired look, the eyes, the soft panting… He watched almost impatiently as Nick walked towards them, trying to control himself from jumping and demanding the pleasure from the older man. The forming bulge in his pants showed clearly that he wanted it, too.

"I-I…" Before Ellis could think of anything to say, the infected nuzzled his abdomen, assuming again the needy position on his four, lifting his hips. Ellis blinked, confused, staring as Nick got closer and grabbed his head, yanking him forward.

"Shut the fuck up, Overalls." And he crashed his lips against Ellis', giving him a hungry kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth. The younger man gasped, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, encouraged by his Hunter's soft licks on his member, slowly dragging him back into his daze.

Nick let himself fall to the floor, on his knees, breaking the kiss for a few seconds. He stared at Ellis, at how flushed he looked, panting and gripping the Hunter's hoodie. At the same time, he felt the infected rubbing back against him, pausing between his licks to look back at him, and even though he couldn't see his eyes, he could just tell how much he wanted it. Leave it to Ellis to be so damn naïve. All this time playing around with his new pet, and all the little pest wanted was just some satisfaction.

Now, he wasn't stupid. He needed some fun, _and _he wanted the annoying thing out. Sometimes, things came to him on a silver plate.

"A-Ahh…" Ellis shivered, closing his eyes when he felt his Hunter tensing, finally letting him into his mouth again, and there it was: that amazing blur in front of his eyes that told him how close he was to the limit and how, how much he wanted it. He let his eyes travel down, and found Nick pulling down his pants, and then placing his hands firmly on the Hunter's now bare backside, making him spread his legs. The gambler looked up at him, giving him a sexy smirk that made him shiver, and pulled him closer to kiss him just in time as he slid into the Hunter, giving him time to adjust. Ellis moaned into his mouth, feeling the infected's panting against his skin. It was just too much. Just as Nick started to move his hips, Ellis could feel the Hunter following that rhythm, bobbing his head again and rubbing his tongue up and down, teasing his tip every time. Panting, he had to break the kiss, tilting his head back - he couldn't even process all the things he was feeling in that moment. Nick smirked at this, feeling sweat sliding down his forehead. He let Ellis' fingers wrap around his hair, the boy searching for something to hold on to, lost on his ecstasy. Seeing him so close to the edge, Nick started moving faster, thrusting deep into the tight Hunter's entrance, making both infected and human moan loudly.

"P-Purr…"

"S-Shit, Nick, I'm…!" Ellis managed to form words between moans, gasps interrupting whatever he meant to say. It was clear enough for Nick, at least, who started grinding his hips against the Hunter's, letting the rush take over him, falling into his own rhythm of pleasure. The Hunter followed his movements obediently, gripping Ellis' thighs for balance and for relief, feeling the younger man's body tensing. Soon, Ellis couldn't take it anymore and reached his climax, letting it out on his Hunter's mouth, who swallowed every drop of it. "A-Ah… Ah, yes…" Ellis let himself fall back on the mattress, eyes still fixed on the pair in front of him: Both Hunter and human moving furiously, the first having to place his hands on the floor so as not to scratch the younger man. Letting out a strangled moan, Nick dug his nails into the infected's hips, feeling a burning sensation up and down his spine, making him twitch at the waves of pleasure washing over him. The Hunter let out a small yelp, biting his lower lip as he reached his climax, limbs trembling at the feeling of Nick's and his own orgasm splashing over his body. Nick gasped, panting and slowing down his movements to a stop, sliding out of the Hunter's body.

"F-Fuck." He sighed, trying to calm his breath. He looked up at the Hunter that was purring contentedly, trembling softly on the floor. Before the infected could react, Nick moved to lie on the bed next to Ellis, stealing a kiss from him at the same time. Ellis blinked, surprised, but returned the kiss. He welcomed Nick's embrace, cuddling against his chest while the Hunter made his way to Nick's side, hugging his leg and falling asleep with his head resting on Nick's thigh. "Pfft, would you look at that…"

"He's a sweetie." Ellis smiled, laughing softly, and Nick frowned at the words learned from Rochelle. "Mh… I'm feelin' kinda sleepy, too…"

"Yeah… Me too. But, Ellis?"

"Mh?"

"Next time, I don't want any damn pet in the middle, okay?"

Nick chuckled softly when Ellis pouted at him, hurt at the offense against his Hunter. Still, Nick knew that, deep inside, Ellis was waiting for that occasion too.


End file.
